


cold nights, warm hearts

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, michaeng, roommates au, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: A broken heater leads to an unprecedented confession.





	cold nights, warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> oof i wrote this two months ago and in 15 minutes? so it's really bad whoops  
> still i'm tryna cater to the people who search for twice fluff on ao3, you're welcome :)

It was snowing outside; a snowstorm had taken the country by -pardon the pun- storm, and every student attending the Seoul Arts University was currently shivering in their dorm room, flinching as the wind crashed ominously against the windows.  
  
In one certain room, though, the students had terrible luck.  
  
Myoui Mina and Son Chaeyoung.  
  
Their room's heater broke down. In this weather.  
  
"Any luck?" Mina asked as she cuddled in her scarf, shivering violently. For the past thirty minutes, she had been sitting in the same spot, slowly curling up into herself. Chaeyoung had been put to the task of repairing the heater, since she was the one with a bit of engineering knowledge.  
  
(Of course, Mina had no faith in Chaeyoung. Despite her knowledge, Chaeyoung was terrible at fixing things.)  
  
Just as Mina predicted, Chaeyoung gave up. She stomped out of the room that held the heater and threw the screwdriver to the floor, glaring at it. "Fuck this. No, I can't fix this! And fucking maintenance runs from five to eight, so we have to fucking suffer in this shitty room."  
  
"Great..." Mina sighed. Chaeyoung seemed to be encouraged by Mina's defeated expression, as she threw her hands up and directed her glare towards the ceiling. "I'm gonna die of hypothermia at age 18. Absolutely wonderful."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "You're not going to die just because of a broken heater," she scoffed. "Don't take it so seriously."  
  
Chaeyoung's eyes widened. "Just a broken heater? We have no other source of warmth in this stupid dorm!" she yelled, and punched the wall, causing the people in the room next to theirs to cry out angry expletives. They seemed to being Chaeyoung back to her normal self, and she staggered to the couch, flopping down beside Mina.  
  
Mina shrugged. "At least it can't get any wo-" And at that exact moment, the power went out. "You're kidding me." She looked around in the darkness, trying to catch sight of anything that was visible. All she could see was Chaeyoung's face... which was blown up in anger again. "We're screwed. SCREWED. We're dead. Say your last words, Mina..."  
  
Mina shook her head, laughing. "No, we're not. We have plenty of blankets, and...well, I'm sure there are other ways of keeping you warm."  
  
Chaeyoung huffed, but didn't protest. It didn't take much for Mina to get Chaeyoung to reluctantly agree to spread out a cozy-looking little bed-nest-thing on the couch. After they got settled in, their legs tangled, Mina couldn't help but think of what they were actually going to do. It was too cold for the one thing that came to mind - sleep. "So..."  
  
Chaeyoung adjusted her position, somehow managing to entwine her hand in Mina's. The younger girl apparently had the same thing on her mind as Mina, proven by what she suggested. "I don't know. Sleep?"  
  
"Too cold. We won't fall asleep easily."  
  
"Good point. Then what?"  
  
"I could go find something to eat..."  
  
"No, don't get up! It's too cold."  
  
"Right."  
  
Chaeyoung came to the conclusion that they wouldn't be getting up or doing anything anytime soon rather quickly. She untangled herself from Mina and instead laid down on her back, her bare legs dangling over the couch's arm and her head resting on Mina's lap. Mina's face started to flame, and despite how flustered she was, she couldn't help but dryly think, "Well, so much for being cold."  
  
"Before you ask, I'm keeping you warm, kinda." Chaeyoung's muffled voice rose from the blanket covering her face. Mina didn't need to prompt her to go on for the truth; it came almost immediately. "And this is kinda comfortable."  
  
"Exactly what I expected from you," Mina muttered, still choosing to lay a hand on Chaeyoung's forehead and slowly stroke her hair. Better to have the younger one fall asleep fast.  
  
"Mina, I think I love you."  
  
Mina's eyes widened. She looked down at Chaeyoung and gently removed the blanket from her face. Chaeyoung's face was red, but she was smiling, almost peacefully. Her eyes were shut tight.  
  
"Repeat that for me?" Mina whispered, her eyes growing wider as Chaeyoung did. "Mina, I think I...love...you..." The younger girl trailed off, falling asleep.  
  
And all Mina could do was smile warmly and reply,  
  
"I think I love you too."


End file.
